haruchikafandomcom-20200215-history
Haruchika Wikia:Sourcing Guide
This page is a style guide, describing how to create citations in articles. If you do not know how to format the citation, provide as much information as you can, and others may fix it for you. Cite It! Why sources should be cited *To credit a source for providing useful information and to avoid claims of . *To show that your edit is not original research. *To ensure that the content of articles is credible and can be checked by any reader or editor. *To help users find additional reliable information on the topic. *To improve the overall credibility and authoritative character of . *To reduce the likelihood of editorial disputes, or to resolve any that arise. Note: and other wiki-based articles and categories cannot be used as sources. How to reference articles Insertion of a reference On the Edit page, this is placed at the first insertion point of citation: Haruchika Anime — Episode 3 This is placed at the second and all subsequent insertion points of citation, for example: Producing the reference list Most importantly, add the following code after the "Appearances" and "Sources" sections, but before the "See also" and "External links" sections. This code will automatically display the reference list, showing nearly everything tagged with ref tags. References General Rules This list only includes the basics for the rules. For more details, please follow the footnotes provided. #Do not reference the introductory paragraph(s) unless you are referencing a recently named article. #*This is done to prevent "congestion" in the main introduction of the article. As most—if not all—information appears elsewhere in the article, do not begin sourcing until after the first heading. If, of course, the information does not appear elsewhere in the article, then it is acceptable to source it in the introduction. #References go immediately after punctuation and outside of quotation marks, with no space between the end of a sentence and a reference tag. This is a stylistic rule adopted from Wikipedia and many other English sources. One exception is the use of dashes. References should immediately precede dashes. #When naming references with , when working on long articles or collaborations, users are encouraged to use full, linkable reference names to prevent accidental duplicates of a reference, though this is not a requirement. This is not necessary on shorter articles, and abbreviations are acceptable. #*Use of consistent linkable reference names prevents accidental duplicates of a reference. For example: one ref tag named "EP1" and one named "Haruchika Anime — Episode 1" will result in duplicate references on the same page. The word linkable does not mean that you actually link to the article, simply that if you did add the link brackets, it would go to the article on the wiki. #Italicize references where appropriate, as with book titles, etc. This is another grammar/stylistic rule. #All articles must be completely sourced. While single-source referencing may seem redundant, the referencing of such articles makes concentrated fact-checking easier, such as sourcing information by specific page. #Reference articles as sparingly as possible, while still sourcing all of the facts. #*For articles with more than one source, start out as general as you can with the reference tags. For example, if an entire paragraph is from one and only one source, tag the end of the paragraph. However, if there is more than one source, then reference specific sentences as necessary. Finally, if that is not enough, tag individual words as necessary, as a last resort. List of Reference Types Category:Guides